


Fun in the woods~

by PositiveIrony



Series: Specials! :3 [2]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, These two have some fun~, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveIrony/pseuds/PositiveIrony
Summary: Happy April fools! :3 (Note: This is not something I plan to do ANYWHERE near often. This type of fic will only happen VERY VERY rarely and ONLY on special occasions.)





	Fun in the woods~

 

 

> The last few months of Dominic’s life could only be described as blissful. Meeting Oliver, becoming friends, and eventually… Dating.
> 
>  He developed a crush on him since they first met, but he tried to ignore it at first, worried that Oliver would reject him, even though he knew the tawny eevee also shared a mutual liking of the same gender. But his thoughts changed three months ago, when the tawny eevee ended up confessing to him, well, more like he just straight up told Dominic that he liked him, but confessing sounded more romantic.
> 
>  At first, he was too shocked to do anything but stand completely in place, frozen. Too shocked to even blush. Slightly taken aback by this response, Oliver ended up waving his paw in front of the frozen eevee’s face, trying to grab his attention, before finally, Dominic managed to say something coherent.  
>    
>  “W-what?!?”
> 
>  Still slightly confused, Oliver repeated himself, causing his words to finally sink in, and a blush to appear on Dominic’s face. “I-ahh... umm...” Dominic stuttered, almost unable to get the words out.
> 
>  Now somewhat worried, Oliver tilted his head slightly, “Umm… Dommy? Are you okay..?” he asked, a slight bit of fear in his voice.
> 
>  “I..ahh…” Dominic stuttered yet again, before forcing himself to get the words out, “I...I like you too…”  
>    
>  The moment he said this, the blush on his face deepened, causing his fur to look even redder than before. Oliver, delighted and just slightly relieved. (He definitely wasn’t worrying about doing that for a month. Nope.) Embraced the pale vee.
> 
>  From then on, Oliver stuck to him like glue, talking to him even more than before, accompanying him whenever he was lonely, and even when he got sick, to his very weak protests, insisted on staying with him until he got better.
> 
>  This particular day, they were on a date. A nice picnic on a hill, the weather sunny with a slight breeze, and the two of them lying down and relaxing.
> 
>  Followed by a walk around the PC, and visiting their favorite places.
> 
>  And finally, they had planned some “alone time” together after their date. As they walked toward Oliver’s tree house, which Dominic had now taken up residence in, the two eevees started to grow slightly impatient.  
>    
>  “Dommy~ How much further?~” Questioned Oliver, tugging at Dominic’s arm for a response. “Don’t ask me Oli, it’s your house.” Replied the pale eevee, acting slightly annoyed by his boyfriend’s slightly illogical question, but in truth, asking himself the same thing. God he just wanted to reach the house, and start-  
>    
>  “We could just do it right here you know~” Oliver said with a slight blush on his face, interrupting his thoughts. “W-What?” The pale eevee yelped, confused. “There’s nobody around. We’re in the middle of the woods…” He continued, looking around to confirm his theory.
> 
>  “B-but we’re out in public!” Dominic almost yelled, although the thought of doing “that” right here, right now was starting to enter his thoughts, invading his mind like a virus. “Nobody will ever know.” Oliver reassured him, clearly having thrown out the rest of his patience.
> 
>  Struggling to resist the temptation, he finally gave in to his excitement, and replied to his boyfriend, “Okay”  
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Walking through the door of their tree house, the two vee boyfriends dropped onto their beds, exhausted. “Dommy~” Oliver called out, his voice slightly hoarse from the previous event in the woods. “Yeah Oliver?” Replied Dominic, completely exhausted from the physical exertion that he had just went through. “I told ya singing and dancing in the woods is fun.” Oliver laughed, before embracing the pale vee. “Agreed”

**Author's Note:**

> I never SAID this was a smut fic ya pervert~ Happy April Fools! >:3


End file.
